vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken
Logo= |-|Cover= Summary Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken is a Web Novel written by Fuse, and has since been adapted into a Light Novel, Manga, and Anime. The story follows a normal 37-year-old guy, Mikami Satoru, who after being stabbed and killed by a robber, finds himself reincarnated in another world as a blind slime with unique skills. With the new name "Rimuru Tempest" given to him after meeting his new friend, the "catastrophe level" Storm Dragon Veldora, he starts his slime life in another world, while on the way building a city for monsters and increasing his number of subordinates. |-|Powers of the Verse= Characters below Awakened Demon Lord level are usually around town level and subsonic to hypersonic+, while Awakened Demon Lords are capable of destroying entire continents and moving at relativistic+ speeds. Characters around the True Dragon tier are capable of generating supernovas, and black holes and moving at FTL speeds. With the strongest characters being capable of creating multiple universes. Awakened Demon Lords are spiritual entities who will regenerate as long as their souls aren't destroyed and are capable of moving in stopped time. There are numerous hax abilities in the series like Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Intangibility, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure etc. The god of the universe, Veldanava after being bored in complete nothingness, created the entire world which has several parallel universes, and all its rules and all abilities in the series. |-|Explanations= Explanation on Some General Concepts in Tensei |-|Notable Hax= *'Acausality' *'Absorption' *'BFR' *'Blackhole Creation' *'Causality Manipulation' *'Danmaku' *'Death Manipulation' *'Duplication' *'Existence Erasure' *'Extrasensory Perception' *'Emphatic Manipulation *'Fate Manipulation''' *'Fear Manipulation' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Hellfire Manipulation' *'Illusion Creation' *'Immortality' *'Information Analysis' *'Information Manipulation' *'Intangibility' *'Instinctive Reaction' *'Law Manipulation' *'Madness Manipulation' *'Memory Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Perception Manipulation' *'Physics Manipulation' *'Pocket Reality Manipulation' *'Power Absorption' *'Power Nullification' *'Probability Manipulation' *'Reactive Evolution' *'Reality Warping' *'Regeneration' up to Mid-Godly *'Regeneration Negation' up to Mid-Godly *'Resurrection' *'Sealing' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Statistics Reduction' *'Subjective Reality' *'Summoning' *'Supernatural Luck' *'Spatial Manipulation' *'Teleportation' *'Time Manipulation' *'Time Stop' *'Time Travel' *'Void Manipulation' |-|Supporters/Opponents/Neutral= Supporters: * Celestial Pegasus * Dragonmasterxyz * Elizhaa * GLHF22 * Hollowtheace * Kuroiha * Milly Rocking Bandit * MrDrProfessorPatricio * NeoSuperior * OpMasada * Qliphoth Bacikal * Ruminas Valentine * Sheska444 * The real cal howard * Vampire Vamp * WHYNAUT Opponents: * Apatheticskell * ChocomilkAlex * Hl3 or bust * Junkoposter Neutral: *FDrybob Characters |-|Web Novel= Eight Star Demon Lords Rimuru Tempest 1.jpg|Rimuru|link=Rimuru Tempest (Web Novel) milim nava 1.png|Milim|link=Milim Nava (Web Novel) Dagruel.jpg|Dagruel|link=Dagruel (Web Novel) Guy Crimson.png|Gii Crimson|link=Gii Crimson (Web Novel) leonthumb.png|Leon|link=Leon Cromwell (Web Novel) Dino (Tensei shitara).png|Dino|link=Dino (Web Novel) Ruminas Valentine.png|Ruminas|link=Ruminas Valentine (Web Novel) Ramiris.png|Ramiris|link=Ramiris (Web Novel) Rimuru's Subordinates Souei 2.png|Souei|link=Souei Ranga 1.png|Ranga|link=Ranga (Web Novel) Benimaru (tensei shitara) 1.png|Benimaru|link=Benimaru (Web Novel) Adalman.png|Adalman|link=Adalman (Web Novel) Gabil 1.png|Gabil|link=Gabil (Web Novel) Ultima_tensei_1.png|Ultima|link=Ultima (Web Novel) Carrera_1.png|Carrera|link=Carrera (Web Novel) Testarossa_1.png|Testarossa|link=Testarossa (Web Novel) Kumara_(1).png|Kumara|link=Kumara (Web Novel) Shion 3.png|Shion|link=Shion (Web Novel) Zegion_1.jpg|Zegion|link=Zegion (Web Novel) Diablo_portrait_large.png|Diablo|link=Diablo (Web Novel) Hakurou 1.png|Hakurou|link=Hakurou (Web Novel) Albert_(tensei).png|Albert|link=Albert (Web Novel) Apito.png|Apito|link=Apito (Web Novel) Gerudo.png|Geld|link=Gerudo (Web Novel) gobuta 1.png|Gobuta|link=Gobuta (Web Novel) Beretta_Anime_E23.png|Beretta|link=Beretta (Web Novel) Shuna_pic.png|Shuna|link=Shuna (Web Novel) True Dragons Velgrynd.jpg|Velgrynd|link=Velgrynd (Web Novel) Veldora Tempest.png|Veldora|link=Veldora Tempest (Web Novel) Velzard.png|Velzard|link=Velzard (Web Novel) Heroes Chloe_O_Bell_1.png|Chloe|link=Chloe O’Bell (Web Novel) Sakaguchi_Hinata_2.png|Hinata|link=Sakaguchi Hinata (Web Novel) Masayuki.png|Honjou Masayuki|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Honjou_Masayuki_(Web_Novel) Demon Lords claymanthumb.png|Clayman|link=Clayman (Web Novel) Karion.png|Karion|link=Karion Gelmundo.png|Gerudo|link=Orc Disaster Gerudo (Web Novel) Others Tatsuya Kondou.jpg|Tatsuya Kondou|link=Tatsuya Kondou (Web Novel) Yuuki Kagurazaka.png|Yuuki Kagurazaka|link=Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel) Laplace.png|Laplace|link=Laplace (Web Novel) Mizari.png|Mizari|link=Mizari (Web Novel) Treyni 1.jpg|Treyni|link=Treyni (Web Novel) Gazel Dwargo 1.png|Gazel Dwargo|link=Gazel Dwargo (Web Novel) *Zero (Web Novel) |-|Light Novel= Eight-Star Demon Lord Rimuru Full Art.png|Rimuru Tempest|link=Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel) Ruminas LN.jpg|Ruminas Valentine|link=Ruminas Valentine (Light Novel) Jura-Tempest Federation * Shion (Light Novel) * Benimaru (Light Novel) * Diablo (Light Novel) * Hakurou (Light Novel) * Ranga (Light Novel) * Soei * Gobta * Geld * Gabiru * Adalman (Light Novel) * Treyni (Light Novel) * Shuna * Momiji (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Beast Kingdom Yuuzaria * Alvis * Phobio * Carillon * Sufia Moderate Clown Troupe *Clayman (Light Novel) *Laplace (Light Novel) *Footman Farmus Kingdom * Shogo Taguchi * Razen * Folgen Ten Great Sages * Sakaguchi Hinata (Light Novel) * Glenda Adley * Sare * Reynald Jesta Demon Lord Breed * Orc Disaster Geld * Roy Valentine Others * Gazel Dwargo (Light Novel) * Shizue Izawa (Light Novel) * Ifrit (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) * Charybdis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Category:Verses Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime